Inazuma Eleven: Nuestro Futuro
by CanJapan
Summary: Despues de que endou y los demás ganaran el Holy Road, han pasado 10 años... pero muchos se han casado, han tenido hijos; seguiremos la vida de muchos de ellos, incluso de sus esposas o novias; y tambien seguiremos la investigación del Sector V. En la segunda temporada: CS Y GO
1. 10 años después

**Siento que lo haya subido tarde U_U Estaba viendo la web Reyanime, que por fin está de vuelta, y vi que había subido la peli de One Piece Film Z. *_* Y por supuesto me quedé viéndola… así que… ustedes ya me comprenden XD**

**Bueno espero que les guste el Prólogo ^^**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Era un día espléndido de primavera en la ciudad de Raimon. Los chicos habían empezado la escuela hace ya más de un mes; sin embargo… para algunos parece que fue ayer que Inazuma Japón ganara el Mundial, pero… je. Fue hace 10 años. Ya tocaba dar paso a la nueva generación.

Pero… ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquellos jugadores ahora?! Incluso a los que se enfrentaron… deben estar haciendo algo… ¿No creen?

…Afuro….

-Vamos contesta…- Un joven está llamando a su novia por el móvil.

-¡Entrenador Afuro!- Uno de sus alumnos le llama.

-¡Voy!

Afuro Terumi, ahora entrenador de la Secundaria Kidokawa Seishuu. Tenía últimamente un problema con su querida, Michiru. ¡Sí! Toyotomi Michiru, su novia desde haces un par de años: Su cabello de color celeste atado a una coleta, y dos mechones que le caen hasta el hombro, de color negro y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, que encandilaron a nuestro querido Afuro.

Afuro hoy tenía muy mala suerte, su novia no contestaba al teléfono. Pero para sorpresa… Ella estaba ocupada con sus pacientes….

-En un día tan importante… y está ocupada en el Hospital.

…Michiru…..

-Toyotomi. Te vibra el móvil- Una de las compañeras de Michiru, y antigua gerente de Inazuma Japón la llamaba.

-Ahora no puedo, Fuyuka- Dijo esta mientras le mostraba la lista de pacientes que tenía.- Si vuelve a llamar le dices que le llamaré cuando pueda.

Michiru salió de la sala de descanso, y Fuyuka miró su móvil.- O_O 50 llamadas en una hora… Seguro que Michiru se olvidó de su aniversario…

… Endou, Natsumi…

-¡Vamos a desayunar!- Natsumi dice mientras saca un montón de comida… desagradable… ¡Buah!

Endou, hoy tenía un dai muy importante, debía entrenar al equipo arduamente y ya llegaba tarde. Anoche vio un partido y se quedó hasta muy tarde; digamos que la emoción tampoco lo dejó dormir. Pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero esta vez; era el entrenador del Raimon.

-Lo siento, Natsumi. Tengo que ir a entrenar a los chicos- Este la besó, y salió corriendo.-_ Me libré… Pero ahora tengo hambre…._

- ¬3¬ Que malo es… -Natsumi se quejó.

… Kidou, Aliya…

Era un día normal en la vida de la familia Kidou; mejor dicho, en la casa de Kidou, ya que vivía en la casa con su prometida… Y así durante un año.

-Yumi, ya llegas tarde a clase- Kidou dice mientras posa el periódico en la mesa.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Yumi agarra una tostada y se la mete a la boca.

Kidou Yuuto, ahora era el entrenador de la Secundaria Teikoku; ahora vivía solo… con dos mujeres: Su prometida Blade Aliya, de 24 años de edad, pelo largo rizado y unos ojos verdes; y con Blade Yumi, la hermana pequeña de Aliya, de 10 años de edad, que al morir sus padres, Aliya hizo de su madre.

-Yumi, ¡Deberías levantarte antes!- Aliya dice a su hermana, antes de que esta cierre la puerta.- ¡Yo también voy a llegar tarde si sigo así. Nos vemos luego.- Aliya da un dulce beso a su prometido y se va.

Ella trabajaba en una guardería, después de todo, aprobó las oposiciones, y ahora tenía un gran trabajo con niños, lo que ha ella tanto le gustaba.

… Hiroto, Tomoe…

Ame Tomoe, prima de Midorikawa y antigua gerente de Inazuma Japón, estaba con mucha prisa en la puerta. Se había convertido en una gran oceanógrafa, y tenía cuatrillizos preciosos, junto a su marido Kiyama Hiroto, que ahora era Kira Hiroto. Ahora era profesor de ciencias en la Universidad, ya que su ex alienación le dio por estudiar astrología.

-¿Los llevas tú o los llevo yo?- Tomoe le pregunta mientras mete a los niños en el coche familiar.

-Los llevo yo a la guardería, me pilla de camino. Ya lo sabes- Hiroto la dice mientras amarra a otro de ellos.

Tienen dos niños y dos niñas, de cuatro años. Todos tenían el pelo rojo y ojos color metalizado, sin embargo… Mune tenía la pupila en forma de rombo, e Ishoku la pupila en forma de pica, las dos niñas. Hishigata tenía las pupilas en forma de rombo, y el último Kuroba, en forma de trébol.

-Ok, nos vemos luego- Tomoe se despidió, y luego se fue a coger el otro coche, para ir a trabajar.

… Fubuki, Mizuiro…

-Mami- Una niña pequeño dice corriendo por el pasillo.

-Mitsuki, mamá está en la televisión- Fubuki dice mientras señala a su esposa, quién está dando las noticias de deportes de Raimon.

Fubuki Shiro, de 24 años de edad, ahora estaba casado y tenía una preciosa hija de tres años. Mitsuki era su princesa de hielo, su cabello era gris como el de su padre, unos ojos marrones y con la piel morenita. Su esposa, Kazemaru Mizuiro, melliza de Kazemaru Ichirouta, y antigua gerente de Inazuma Japón, ahora era una reportera de deportes. Kazemaru Mizuiro, o desde hace 5 años, Fubuki Mizuiro, era una mujer de 24 años, y que, al fin y al cabo, no había cambiado nada: Su pelo marrón, pero el mismo peinado que su hermano y unos ojos marrones como el otoño.

-¡Esperamos con ansias que empiece el Holy Road! ¿No creen?- Mizuiro dice con una linda sonrisa a los espectadores.

-Ah~ -Suspira Fubuki maravillado- Y yo ahora tengo que llevarte a la guardería- Fubuki dice a su hija, y coge la bolsa de sus cosas.

…Kazemaru, Risa…

No muy lejos de la casa Fubuki… En la casa de enfrente…

-¡El desayuno!- Ichirouta llamó a su prometida.

-Buenos días…- Risa saludó entrando por la puerta.

-Deberías descansar… La fecha de entrega es dentro de una semana.- Ichirouta dice a su esposa, quién tiene unas supero ojeras.

-Ya, pero con los niños…- Ella se queja, mientras se oyen llantos.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, de 24 años de edad, esposo y padre de dos niños pequeños; ahora era manager se su esposa, mangaka y creadora de uno de los grandes mangas del momento, sobre el Raimon. Takahashi Risa, es gerente de Inazuma Japón, se convirtió en esposa de Kazemaru desde los 18 años, aunque fue por la llegada de su primer hijo Sora, la mayor, y hace dos años, su hijo menor, Ryo, que vino sin previo aviso. Lo bueno de todo, es que los dos estaban en casa todo el día, aun con el trabajo de Risa, y a veces la muchedumbre de asistentes (3) que la ayudaban por las tardes.

-No entiendo porque nos mudamos al frente de tu hermana- Risa dijo mientras se hacía un huevo, que el marido todavía no conseguía dominar.

-¿Es que no puedo?- Kazemaru dijo entrando con el pequeño en brazos, y el mayor cogido de la mano.

-Todavía sigues con eso… También nosotros nos casamos jóvenes…- Risa comentó mientras servía el desayuno de sus hijos.

- ¬3¬ No me comprendes porque no tienes hermanos…

-Papi, yo si…- Sora le dice a su padre levantando la mano, ganándose un beso de este.

-Ves… ella si- Risa le dice dándole un beso de consuelo.

…Yuuna…

Por las carreteras de Raimon iba un coche, con una chica dentro. Kageyama Yuuna, que se cambió el apellido recientemente, al cumplir los 18. Ahora tenía 23 años, y se había convertido en Inspectora, viendo de los con reconocimientos, acababa de llegar de todos modos. Su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente, seguía teniendo los ojos castaños claros y el pelo de color ámbar, pero esta vez, le había crecido bastante, uno dedos más debajo de los hombros; ya no se la podía confundir con un chico. Desde que se graduó en el Raimon, se fue a estudiar al extranjero, y digamos, que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había estado allí.

-Primero de todo… ¿Dónde me quedaré? Mis padres vendieron la casa y se fueron a vivir a conmigo… No me queda otra que llamarlo- Yuuna dijo mientras cogía el móvil, después de llegar al frente del piso de su querido amigo.- ¡Kogure, ¿puedo vivir contigo una temporada?! … ¡Cómo que no! ¡Estoy en frente de tu casa! Si esto es una casa…. ¿No?

-¡Yuuna!- Aki dijo viendo a su antigua compañera, y también jugadora, aunque disfrazada de chico en esa temporada, del equipo legendario: Inazuma Japón.

-Aki, ¿y eso?- Yuuna dijo abrazando a Aki.

-Bueno, esto es una renta…- Aki la contestó con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Ya veo… ¡Kogure, voy a vivir contigo, no se hable más!- Dijo ella gritando, para que él al oyera.

-Jiji, si puedes vivir…- Kogure dice en tono amenazante desde su habitación.

* * *

**Bueno… Eso es todo, espero que les haya agradado… Siento mi despiste Otaku XD Se me fue la onda con la peli de One Piece (Es tan Kakoiii *^*)**

**Espero que les haya gustado,**

**Comenten, por favor ^^**

**Bye-Bye! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo *_***


	2. Una llegada Inesperada

**Segundo capitulo *^* Me emociono cuando llego al segundo capítulo, eso significa que marcha bien la cosa XD**

**Hoy hay un nuevo personaje que no salió en el anterior capitulo. Espero que la recibáis bien ^w^**

**¡Qué comience el capítulo!**

**Capitulo 1: Una llegada inesperada**

* * *

…Haruya (Burn), Laura…

No muy lejos de la escuela Secundaria Raimon, se levantaba una mujer con los pelos de recién levantada. Se encontraba en la cama junto a su esposo, conocido antes como Burn, pero su nombre real es Nagumo Haruya. Después de pasar por Alíen, y de ser jugador de la selección Coreana; se convirtió en un jugador profesional, pero por ahora disfruta de una estupendas vacaciones junto a su familia. Laura, su mujer, era profesora de canto y música en la Secundaria Raimon. A pesar de su edad de 24 y tener dos hijos, parece muy madura y juvenil a su vez.

Laura le da un beso a Haruya, que está profundamente dormido; y se levanta para despertar a sus hijos, después de vestirlos, darlos de desayunar y dejar una nota su marido; deja los niños en el cole, y se va a trabajar.

-¡Buenos días!- Laura saluda a los alumnos mientras camina por el camino principal para ir a la sala de profesores.

Mientras tanto en su casa….

-¡Hey, ¿cómo que tengo que ir a recoger a los niños?!- Haruya ya se había levantado, y visto la nota de tareas para él.

…Yuuna…

-¡Me voy!- Se oyó decir a un niño desde afuera.

-Qué tengas un buen día- Aki le contestó mientras barría la calle.

Yuuna estaba en la habitación seguida de la de Kogure, gracias a que Aki la dejó una habitación mientras consiga dinero para pagar la renta. Pronto se fue del lugar, para ir a su antigua escuela; quería ir antes de ir a trabajar a su nueva posición.

Una vez llegó recordó muchas cosas que pasó, antes de que se fuera del lugar: Cuando empezó en la Secundaria, cuando se apuntó al club de Artes Marciales, cuando se reunió para ser parte de la selección japonés, los entrenamientos y la graduación. Durante los diez años que habían pasado, ella no había tenido mucho contacto con los demás… exceptuando Kogure y de vez en cuando Risa.

-¿Perdone?- Una niña me preguntó antes de darme la vuelta- ¡Oh! ¡Prima Yuuna!

Hikari, la que todos conocemos pro aparecer en el fic de Go y Chrono Stone, incluso otros. Era su prima segunda, no biológicamente, sin embargo, lo era por parte de los padres adoptivos de Yuuna, si prima era la madre de Hikari, Hoshina Aidea.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella me preguntó.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber; de todos modos estoy aquí para ver cómo va la escuela. Deberías correr, o llegaras tarde.- Hikari asintió, la dio un beso y se fue a su clase.

Yuuna se fue del lugar pronto, ya que debía ver a su nuevo jefe. No tardó mucho en llegar a la sede del Departamento de Policía.

-¡Kageyama! ¡Llega tarde!- El hombre de bigotes, y no confunda con Smith, gritó a la joven que acababa de empacar sus cosas.

-Pero si es mi hora… ¿Ves? Son las 9 de la mañana, señor.- Yuuna le contestó señalando cada reloj.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Venga aquí ahora mismo!

Yuuna pensaba cada vez peor de los jefes del departamento de investigación. Era un hombre con bigote muy grande y musculoso, con unas cejas enormes, el pelo corto como los militares de color negro azabache y los ojos rojos como el demonio.

Yuuna entró en la oficina viendo que había varios de ellos, muchos con caras largas.

-¡Shimizu-san, no se quede ahí parada! ¡Ahora vamos ha hablar del Sector V!- El jefe gritó de nuevo.

-¡Sí señor!- Todos dijeron a la vez, pero por dentro estaban artos de la actitud de su jefe.

-Bien, parece que el Sector V es una de las mayores empresas que promueven nuestro soccer. ¡Pero! Parece ser que hay actividad sospechosa en ellos, tenemos a varios metidos en la sede, pero algunos llegan con poca información. También estamos colaborando con una asociación, como lo quieran llamar que se revela ante el Sector V, y que nos ayuda a investigar. La asociación es dirigida por varias personas importantes, y que hay aquí alguien que conoce al cabecilla. Hibiki Seigou, entrenador del Raimon hace 10 años.

-¡¿Hibiki-san?!- Yuuna dijo asombrada, pero no tanto, ya que sabía que algo así sería propio de él.

-Exacto. Por eso quiero que tú, seas la encargada de investigar e informar a los dos lados.- El jefe la dice.

Después de la conferencia, Yuuna coge todo lo necesario para salir a buscar información. Y qué mejor que ir al lugar dónde se hospedan los cabecillas de la rebelión.

…Risa…

Risa estaba dibujando con su equipo, mientras veía a su amiga Mizuiro en la televisión. Ella quería hacer algún personaje nuevo para la serie, y que pronto sería serializada internacionalmente, y con versión anime. Como su marido había salido con los niños a pasear, ella estaba un poco aburrida.

-Takahashi-dono, debería seguir dibujando, si no tendremos problemas- Una de las ayudantes de Risa la indicó para que siguiera dibujando.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en un nuevo personaje… pero no se me ocurre.- Risa dijo mientras miraba a Mizuiro dar las noticias.

…Mizuiro…

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Mañana os informaremos de más novedades del Holy Road. Muchas gracias a todos- Mizuiro da la despedida, con una sonrisa, para dar paso a sus compañeros de las noticias nacionales.- Ahora damos paso a las noticias del día.

-Buen trabajo- El director dice desde su asiento.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana- Mizuiro pronto se va a la cabina, para cambiarse e ir a casa con su familia.

Mizuiro antes de llegar va a recoger a su hijo, de la guardería donde Aliya cuida a los infantes.

-Buenos días, Aliya-san.- Mizuiro dice recogiendo entrando por la puerta.

-Hola, hace mucho que no venias tú- Aliya le dice mientras le da al niño- Hoy Mitsuki se ha portado muy bien…

-Mami, está mañana te vi en la tele- Mitsuki dice a su madre, cuando esta la coge en brazos.

-Jeje- Las dos chicas reían juntas.

… Michiru, Afuro…

Michiru tenía el turno de mañana, por lo que llegó antes que su novio. Así que se sentó en la cocina mirando el gran número de llamadas de Afuro; y epemzóa escuchar sus mensajes de voz:

1-Tenemos que hablar (Ya empieza mal…; pensaba ella)

2- Contéstame… Los chicos me tienen hasta las narices con que les entrene ( La echa la culpa de no entrenarlos, pensaba ella)

33- Estoy en descanso, pro favor contesta. Tengo ganas de darte cariño 8Está necesitado de verdad; pensaba ella)

55- Michiru~ -Casi a punto de llorar (Me da pena, pensaba ella)

Después de leer los casi cien mensajes, le llamó; pero este no contestó.- Está bebiendo por pena… ¡No será capaz!- Michiru adiaba a los chicos que bebían, pero antes de que se le fueran los humos, alguien abrió al puerta.

-Afuro~ kun~ - Michiru cantó al ver a su novio entrar normal.

-¡Te he llamado muchas veces!- Dijo este gritándola.

Ella puso los ojos de cachorro y se puso de morros.- Estaba trabajando… *Sniff*

-Lo siento… es que hoy era un día importante… ¡felicidades, pro el segundo aniversario de noviazgo! –De repente Afuro sacó un anillo de compromiso.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Michiru no lo dudó y aceptó encantada. Después de una noche de celebración con una cena casera romántica, y una cuantas botellitas de champán, digamos que…. Ocurrió la magia…

…Kudou, Aliya…

Aliya, después de recoger a Yumi, volvió a casa antes que su prometido. Así que se dispuso a hacer la cena, mientras Yumi hacia los deberes en la mesa de la cocina con ella. Aliya estaba decidida a prepara curry, esta vez tenía una receta que le había dado una compañera y quería probarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- Yumi le pregunta.

-Curry gratinado con pescado- Aliya la contesta mientras esta corta el pescado en tiras finas; antes de meterlo a la sartén.

-¿Cuándo se van a casar?- Yumi le pregunta otra vez, pero con un enfoque más íntimo.

-Cuando estemos preparados, y él no tenga tanto trabajo.- Aliya la contesta- ¿Es raro que preguntes eso? Kidou no te cae muy bien

-Ya… pero bueno, tu felicidad también cuenta, ¿no?

De repente hay ruido fuera, y suena una llave que entra antes de abrir la puerta.- Ya estoy en casa- Yuuto dice al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Hola- Las dos mujeres de la casa saludan.

…Tomoe, Hiroto…

En la noche toda la familia se encontrar cenando, los dos padres tenían a cada lado a un hijo, dos para cada uno, para ayudarlos a comer el puré que Tomoe había hecho nada más llegar de trabajar.

-Echo de menos estar solos- Tomoe comenta.

-Tú decidiste tener hijos pronto, y de repente vinieron cuatro… De todos modos, podemos estar solos cuando se duerman- Hiroto la guiñe un ojo, Tomoe se rió.

-Si viene otro, te echaré la culpa.- Irene le dice sacándole la lengua cariñosamente.

-¡Otro más ahora no!- Hiroto dice, mientras Tomoe y los niños se empiezan a partir el culo. Parece que los niños del grito les dio la risa.- No se roan…- Hiroto lloró interiormente.

-Te quiero- Tomoe le dijo antes de darle un beso en el morro, mentarse los niños se siguen riendo.- Venga, a comer más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^w^ Salió un nuevo personaje, y empezamos con la historia de verdad**

**Algunas partes son cortas, pero irá cambiando durante los capítulos. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye-bye!**


	3. Acampando

**Siento la demora, tenía el ordenador en reparación y para fastidiar, le tengo que volver a llevar porque me sigue fallando. U_U **

**Pero bueno, ya que ahora me apetece, voy a escribir ^_^**

* * *

Era un día de sol, casi termina la primavera, pero las ganas del verano hace que viejos amigos se reúnan en un campamento; sin niños ni molestias… Los pobres abuelos, se quedaron al cargo de los diablillos que habían concedido sus hijos.

Todo el antiguo Raimon había quedado en una acampada juntos, también las parejas estaban invitadas. Las mujeres, más que los hombres estaban preocupadas por sus queridos hijos que estaban en compañía de sus abuelos, y pensando en las molestias que les podían causar.

-Siento que mi padre se va a morir, el niño empieza a caminar.- Mizuiro dice a sus amigas.

-No te preocupes querida, tu madre se encargará de todo.- Fubuki intenta tranquilizar a su mujer.

Todos los chicos estaban haciendo una barbacoa, mientras las chicas están tomando el sol. Gracias a la insistencia de Endou, los chicos se iban a encargar de la comida durante estos días de acampada; abría que decir que Natsumi era una cocinera espectacularmente terrible.

-Que bien descansar un poco…- Tomoe dice mirando a su esposo desde su hamaca.

-Jaja, yo espero que mi hermana no haga ninguna chapuza para fastidiar a Kidou.- Aliya las comenta mientras se echa crema solar.

- ¡Miren chicos!- Tsunami llamó.

Estaba haciendo surf, mientras la tabla era el pobre Kabeyama, que ahora estaba poca arriba, intentando aguantar a Tsunami que ahora estaba moviéndose como un loco.

-¡Tsunami ten cuidado! – Tachimukai le avisó.

-Estos dos, si siguen así seguirán solteros.- Laura dijo viendo que Tsunami cae en plancha al agua.

-Eso tuvo que doler.- Todos comentaron viendo como Tsunami empieza a gritar de dolor.

-¡Como pica!

-Jajajaja- Kogure y Fudou empezaron a reír como locos.

-¿No falta alguien?- Risa preguntó, después de un buen rato, había levantado la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos.

-¡Es verdad, pensé que Yuuna venía contigo, Kogure!- Terumi dijo mientras ponía los platos junto con Endou y Kurimatsu.

-Se supone que dijo que venía cuando acabaría con los papeles de la oficina…- Kogure contestó.

El más alterado era Fudou, quién estaba enamorado de ella, y ni siquiera se habían visto desde su llegada. Fudou sin embargo, no había esperado mucho, y ahora estaba de noviazgo junto a Fuyuka.

-¡Seguro que viene enseguida!- Endou dijo riendo.

-¡Alto o disparo!- Una voz dijo, disparando agua a Kogure.

-¡AH!- Todos gritaron sin enterarse de que era Yuuna la que estaba bromeando.

-¡Jajaja!- Yuuna tenía intención de reírse solo de Kogure, peor los demás se lo pusieron a huevo.

-¡Yuuna!- Mizuiro, Tomoe y Risa fueron directas a abrazara su mejor amiga.

-¡Menudo susto!- Nagumo dijo a su amiga.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Yuuna se disculpó.- Bueno… ¡Buenas!- Luego saludó a todos.

Yuuna y Fudou no se atrevían a mirarse el uno al otro, y de eso muchos ya se habían dado cuenta; incluso Fuyuka se estaba dando cuenta, pero ahora Yuuna y ella eran rivales, no iba a dejar que Yuuna se lo llevaría tan fácilmente.

Pronto todos acabaron sus respectivas tareas, y como no, ahora podían disfrutar de una agradable comida con una riquísima comida; comparada, por lo menos, con la comida de Natsumi.

-Podía haber cocinado yo…- Natsumi dijo, haciendo que todos comieran con más gusto la comida de los chicos.

-Pro cierto Yuuna, ¿En qué trabajas?- Laura pregunta interesada.

-Trabajo en el departamento de la Policía, soy inspectora policial.- Yuuna contesta mientras se sirve un poco más de arroz.

-¿En qué caso trabajas ahora?- Suzuno inquiere más información.

-Pues sobre es confidencial…- Los chicos se quejan, sobre todo Tsunami y Kogure.- Lo siento, no tengo ganas de que me suspendan unos días nada más llegar.

-Aburrida…- Tsunami dijo.

-Eso, aburrida…- Kogure dice, sabiendo que tampoco se lo dijo a él cuando se lo preguntó, una y otra vez cuando están en casa.

-Por cierto… Puedo ver el adelanto de tu manga… ¿Eh, Risa?- Tomoe dijo plegando, incluso Yuuna se unió a la plegaria.

-Jaja, es intrigante, ¿eh?- Kazemaru preguntó a las chicas.

Estas asintieron varias veces, pero Risa puso cara maliciosa.

-Se aguantan hasta la publicación- Risa dijo, cortándolas el rollo.

Una vez terminaron de comer y recoger, todos se pusieron a nadar en la playa que había a un kilómetro de pequeño lago dónde estaba acampados. Las parejas estaban a su rollo, mientras que los solteros se lo pasaban bien solitos jugando a las cartas, exceptuando Yuuna que de vez en cuando miraba a una pareja en especial.

Hasta la tarde todo era tranquilo y divertido, de vez en cuando había alguna broma de Kogure y Yuuna a Hijikata; o incluso, un espectáculo de Tobitaka haciendo Ramen con la barbacoa portátil que habían llevado.

Pero, como no, antes de irse, un partidito de fútbol no venía mal. Sobre todo que Endou estaba allí, dispuesto a enseñar que nadie es tan mayor para jugar como niños de nuevo al soccer. El partido empezó suave, hasta que empezaron a calentarse cuando los chicos estaban cada vez más cerca del final… Una vez terminado el partidillo, los dos equipos habían quedado en empate.

-Jaja, era muy predecible.- Tomoe dice cogiendo una toalla y secándose en sudor.

-¡Vamos a hacer la cena!- Natsumi dijo feliz.

-¡Nooo!- Haruna Y Aki dijeron a la vez, mientras que los demás se quedaron en estado de Shock.

-Qué tal si te quedas sentada, sabemos que te encanta cocinar, pero los chicos deben encargarse, ya que fueron ellos quienes lo pidieron.- Aliya dijo empujando a Natsumi mientras iban a la acampada.

En la noche, todos jugaron con los fuegos artificiales unas horas, antes de irse a dormir un poco.

En mitad de la noche, Yuuna se sentó al lado del lago, mirando la luna reflejada en el agua; tan cristalina, tan pura… tan clara… Unos metros más atrás, Fudou la observaba detenidamente, viendo su pelo mecerse por el viento, y como los suaves dedos de Yuuna tocaban el agua, acariciando la superficie y moviéndola lentamente haciendo que la luna se mueva en el agua, mientras que la real Luna sigue iluminando la noche y observando, desde que empezó, el nacimiento del hilo que los unía.

* * *

**Bueno, no estoy muy inspirada así que prefiero escribir algo de calidad y entretenido, que no un aburrimiento XDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado owo**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Bye-bye!**


	4. Problemas domésticos

**Siento mucho lo de estas semanas sin escribir nada, me quede embobada escribiendo una novela para Fiction Press y practicando dibujo en mi Tablet ^_^**

**Aviso: IE Galaxy se anula temporalmente o para siempre; explico, el anime empezó bien, pero le perdí el interés… Supongo que sea porque IE me aburrió un poco… La cosa es que su creador, ya no tiene muchas ideas o a mi parecer… (Pero bueno, si veo que mucha gente me pide seguir lo haré; de momento lo dejo en hiatus)**

**Cambiando de tema este fic si que le seguiré hasta el final, este sí que no puede fallar XD**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Mientras los chicos, esta vez, se disponían a cargar todas las maletas a sus respectivos coches y las chicas a tirar la basura donde correspondía; algunos se dieron cuenta que les faltaba algo… o alguien.

¿Alguien ha visto a Endou?— Natsumi pregunta por su marido.

No— Los chicos dijeron rotundamente mientras algunas chicas van recogiendo basura y metiéndolas a la bolsa correspondiente.

Creo que se fue esta mañana, tendría que entrenar a los chicos…—Respondió Risa con un móvil en mano.

Natsumi ya estaba furiosa, y las madres estaban ansiosas de ver a sus hijos. En cambio, algunos pocas ganas tenían de volver a casa… Sobre todo Kidou, que había hablado claramente con Aliya sobre el comportamiento de él y Yumi al respecto, no muy atrás se quedan Terumi y Michiru a la hora de sus largas llamadas o las pocas horas que pasan juntos, en definitiva tener pareja ahora mismo era un caos.

Laura y Ame se miraron al ver que Yuuna no podía quitar la vista de su teléfono móvil, su cara asustada y pálida reflejaba preocupación. Ame se acercó a Yuuna y la dio un pequeño toque en los hombros, todos observaron atentamente la reacción de Yuuna.

¡Voy a morir!— Ella dice llorando mientras mira a todos.

¿Qué pasó?— Mizuiro preguntó a su amiga.

¿Algún problema?— Haruna la pregunta acercándose.

Mi jefe me ha llamado, y yo tenía apagado el móvil… ¡Tengo mensajes de voz con intención asesina!

Kogure empezó a partirse en culo, todos le siguieron el rollo, pero Yuuna ya no estaba para bromas y se fue antes que los demás, cogiendo el coche que tenía un poco más allá del parking donde los demás lo habían dejado.

Se montó en el coche y se dirigió al departamento, dónde ella estaba segura que su jefe estaba hecho una bola de fuego; y así era, nada más entrar por la puerta el jefe la tiró un periódico a la cabeza.

¡Señorita Shimizu! ¡Está en un gran problema!— El jefe la gritó. Se había oído por todo el departamento.

… Fudou, Fuyuka…

Estaban conduciendo hasta casa de Fuyuka, dónde ella vivía con su padre. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, incluso Fuyuka no tenía que decir nada para saber que Fudou no estaba enamorado de ella precisamente, pero estaba bien con ello, y no iba a dejar que Yuuna después de dejarlo, volviera como si nada.

Fudou pronto dejó a Fuyuka en su casa, y con un simple 'adiós' cada uno fue por su lado. Fudou durante su camino a su apartamento, alquilado gracias a su sueldo mensual como jugador de futbol.

¿Realmente hice bien?— Fudou se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba por la ventana de su coche y veía parejas de la mano.

…Endou…

Endou se encontraba con Tenma entrenando, los dos estaban trabajando muy duro para mejorar. Endou quería terminar el entrenamiento, ya era tarde y Tenma estaba agotado, y tuvo una idea magnifica; lo invitó a cenar a su casa.

Oye, ¿No quieres visitar mi casa? ¡Cena con nosotros!

Tenma no tardó en aceptar la invitación con alegría, y los dos se fueron directamente a la casa de Endou, dónde Natsumi lo esperaba. Ella no dijo nada del plantón que le dio bien en la mañana, pero cuando Tenma se fuera le esperaría una buena.

… Ame, Hiroto…

Los dos fueron a buscar a los niños en la mañana a casa de sus abuelos, luego se fueron pasar el día en el parque de atracciones los seis juntos. A la vuelta Ame se dispuso a hacer la cena, y con la ayuda de Hiroto ya que ella estaba muy cansada.

Vaya paliza que nos hemos dado— Hiroto comenta a su mujer, y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

Si…— Ame alcanzó a decir antes de bostezar.

Los dos siguieron haciendo la cena, y después se dispusieron a cenar todos juntos como una gran familia grande y feliz.

¿Cómo va eso qué mi primo y tú estáis tramando?— Ame preguntó. Ella había visto muchos días que su marido y su primo quedaban por teléfono o simplemente se encerraban en el despacho de Hiroto.

Oh, bien…— Hiroto evitó por todo lo alto levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Ya veo…— Ame no se fiaba ni un pelo, pero tampoco es que fuera tan grave.

…Laura, Nagumo…

Los dos fueron paseando junto a sus dos hijos por las calles observando los escaparates llenos de luz, los dos padres estaban buscando un lugar para cenar tranquilamente, y no mucho más se encontraron el lugar idóneo… Fideos Rai-Rai…

¿Y esto es romántico?— Laura pregunta a su marido con sus dos hijos ya pidiendo a Tobitaka un tazón.

Si lo ves romántico será— Nagumo la guiña un ojo. Esta se ríe y cae en la tentativa.

Tobitaka pronto les sirve un plato bien completo, y encima con descuento, ya que la familia tenía ofertas…

Mami, mira— Jeik, su hijo mayor dijo señalando las noticias.

El Seitei… ¡Esto debería acabar!— Tobitaka dice mientras lava la mesa.

La poca gente que estaba allí no sabía de qué estaban hablando, así que solo se ponían a escuchar al Seitei. Nagumo y Tobitaka ya sabían de quién se trataba, solo había una pregunta que les pasaba por la cabeza, y no solo a ellos: ¿Por qué?

…Risa, Kazemaru…

Los dos padres acostaron a sus hijos en sus respectivas camas, y luego los dos fueron directos a la suya. Kazemaru se estaba lavando los dientes en el lavabo que estaba en el baño de su habitación, mientras que Risa estaba leyendo algún informe que su revisor de la editorial le había dado.

Oye, ¿No crees que Fudou y Yuuna les pasa algo?— Kazemaru pregunta mientras entra en la habitación.

Me lo dices o me lo cuentas…— Risa dice riendo mientras su marido se mete en la cama y se acomoda.

¿Tan complicado es?— Kazemaru dice apagando la luz de su lado.

Tú eres hombre… además, es cosa de ellos… Ya tenemos nosotros bastante. — Risa dice mirándolo y riendo. Se agacha lo da un beso y se tumba junto a él.

Ya tengo bastante con dos, cariño. — Kazemaru dice riendo, lo que hace reír a su mujer.

…Mizuiro, Fubuki…

Para sorpresa de algunos, Mizuiro y Fubuki tenía el día sin su hijo; la madre y el padre de Fubuki querían tener a su nieta durante una semana; y como no sus padres, por una parte, encantados. Ahora que la peque no estaba, y encima tenían que trabajar, los dos tenían más tiempo para ellos; tanto que nada más trabajar, tuvieron un rato viendo una película los dos juntos como cuando era novios, poco antes de la llegada de Mitsuki.

Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.— Fubuki comento abrazando a su mujer en el sofá, mientras los dos ven la película de 'Tienes un e-mail'

… Michiru, Terumi… Aliya, Kidou, Yumi…

Kidou, para librarse de la charla de su prometida, y no solo él, Yumi y Terumi también preferían librarse de una disputa con su respectivo. Aliya y Michiru estaban haciendo la cena en la cocina de la primera; las dos ya se figuraban todo el plan, pero no se iban a dar por vencidas por ello, si no era antes iba a ser después.

Mientras tanto los tres intermediarios estaban viendo un partido de futbol en el que estaba Tokio contra Haha (Isla Japonesa); a Yumi le hacía poca hacia verlo, ya que todos los días se tenía que tragar algún partido que Kidou le ponía.

Siempre igual…— Ella comentó llamando la atención de Kidou.

¿qué pasa?— Kidou acababa de decir la palabra que desencadena la ira de todas las mujeres.

¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡Siempre eres tú el que manda aquí, y encima estás viviendo en la casa de mis padres!— Yumi estaba ahora mismo cabreada, y por ello se fue a su cuarto.

¿Qué pasó?— Aliya salió disgustada de la cocina.

Nada…— Kidou dijo enfurruñado.

Aliya lo dejó pasar por esta vez, ya que no quería que fueran a peor si los obligaba en estos momentos.

Buah, ahora el que no se libra soy yo. — Terumi llora internamente.

…Yuuna, Kogure…

Kogure se encontraba haciendo unos papeleos en la mesa, mientras oyó a Yuuna entrar, parecía que su presencia se había desvanecido. Miró hacia atrás para ver que a Yuuna se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

¿Qué tal con tu jefe?— Kogure preguntó riendo.

Me castigo haciendo todo el papeleo de los demás, y cuando termine dijo que tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar en el Sector V, como fuera.

Pues la tienes clara…— Kogure dice mirando su papeleo. — Y yo lo acabo de empezar hace poco.

Yuuna solo se tumbó en la cama que compartía con Kogure, un día ella y otro él, hasta que ella encontrara un apartamento digno. Los dos cenaron comida rápida y luego se dispusieron a jugar a los videojuegos en la tele hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el suelo.

Yuuna al parecer tendría que buscar un piso pronto, o se iba a convertir su vida en un desorden.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A veces pondré capítulos destinados exclusivamente a un personaje, lo podemos llamar one-shots, incluso algún que otro giro de la historia del anime que no vimos, y que lo veremos aquí (Esta claro que me lo invento, por si alguno no lo sabe XDD Ok, no, broma XD)**

**Muchas gracias por leer owo**

**Bye-bye!**

**PD: Prometo hacerlo más seguido.**


	5. Triangulo amoroso ¡Start!

**Siento lso retrasos, últimamente estaba empezando a ver desde el principio One Piece, así que no me he acordado de escribir.**

**Aviso que a partir de aquí la historia es un poco más céntrica en la pareja Yuuna y Fudou, también los otros personajes tanto cannons como Oc tomarán papeles importantes. ^_^ Espero que les guste ;D**

* * *

El día había sido un infierno desde primera hora de la mañana; papeles por ahí, papeles por allá, sin embargo un papel importante, un cierto periódico, hacía que los ojos de Yuuna se posarán sólo en él. Precisamente veía un par de casas y pisos muy asequibles que poder comprar, incluso un pequeño apartamento cerca de la escuela tan querida que Yuuna atesoraba.

-¡Shimizu Yuuna!- El jefe gritó al oído de esta.

-¡Sí, señor!- Yuuna se levantó como un demonio de su silla, y saludo a su jefe un saludo militar; todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada al ver semejante escena.

-Deje de hacer el tonto y haga ese maldito papeleo…- Su jefe dijo más calmado, mientras se frotaba la sien.

Yuuna se sentó e hizo caso omiso a lo que su jefe le había mandado. Ella pensó que si lo hacía rápido, podía buscar durante el resto del día; a consecuencia del castigo, no podía investigar sobre el Sector V, por lo que otro en su lugar lo estaba haciendo. Por ello, Yuuna lo iba a tomar como una oportunidad para hacer otras cosas; esperaba que el novato se las arreglara los suficiente como para sacar un resquicio de información.

Después de unas horas, Yuuna terminó el papeleo, así que se fue a buscar al pequeño piso algunos papeles más de casas para luego ir a la inmobiliaria.

Una vez allí se encontró con cierto chaval.

-¡Yuuna-nee-san!- Tenma saludó saliendo del hostal a todo trapo.

-¡Tenma-san! ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Yuuna preguntó viendo que el chico se paro, pero seguí corriendo en el sitio.

-Tengo un partido. ¡Nos vemos!- Tenma se despidió dejando a Yuuna un poco sorprendida por la energía del chico.

-Se parece a Endou-san- Yuuna no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa.

Después de recoger un par de cosas, y meter el cuerpo de un cansado Kogure en la cama, se fue directa a ver casas. Como ella desde un principio dijo que era policía, los de la inmobiliaria no dudaron en hacer ofertas y enseñar cuidadosamente casas de buen gusto.

Yuuna seguía a uno de los trabajadores, que le iba enseñando los sitios que Yuuna había señalado, los dos juntos caminaban de sitio en sitio enseñando y viendo los puntos de interés.

-¿Qué le parece este piso?- El hombre señaló ya el último lugar de la lista.

Era un pequeño piso de un bloque, típico de la vecindad japonesa. Era barato, acogedor y pequeño, los tres puntos importantes para Yuuna; sin dudar aceptó sin rechistar.

-¡Me lo quedo!- Yuuna dijo mientras firmaba el papel.

Una vez hecho esto, la escena cambió a un pequeño caos… De repente Fudou y Fuyuka salieron de la puerta de al lado; Yuuna se sorprendió al verlos allí, más que nada.

-¿Yuuna-san?- Fudou preguntó algo sorprendido.

-¿Los conoce?- El hombre dijo sin saber que decir, aunque él ya notaba la tensión.

-¿Are? Pero si no es Yuuna- Fuusuke se lo oyó decir desde la otra puerta de al lado. Fuusuke estaba en camisa y calzoncillo, mostrando que estaba dormido antes de abrir para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Se puede cambiar de-…- Yuuna fue interrumpida.

-No puede señorita, parte del contrato…- Dijo el hombre intentando escapar- ¡Adiós!- Y con eso se esfumó.

-¡Eh! ¡La llaves!- Yuuna dijo dado se cuenta de que no le había dado las llaves, por lo que fue corriendo detrás.

-Raro- Yuuna, Fuyuka, Fudou y Fuusuke pensaron a la vez.

-Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cama.- Fuusuke se despidió dejando a la pareja algo de piedra.

Después de conseguir las llaves Yuuna ya podía entrar y vivir en el piso, sin embargo al día siguiente debía hacer el demás papeleo y recoger sus cosas para la mudanza, además de las cosas que todavía tenía que traer de América.

A Yuuna le costó dejar el lugar que compartía con Kogure, no por ella, si no por él; que estaba arrastrándose en el suelo suplicando que Yuuna se quedara con él. Muchos vecinos estaban pensando que era una pelea de amantes, cosa que no era raro de pensar, ya que lo parecían.

En la noche Yuuna se dispuso a desempaquetar algunas cosas.

-¿Te ayudo?- Fuusuke dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yuuna se levantó y lo abrió.- Por supuesto que sí. Eso ni se pregunta.- Yuuna dijo señalando que podía entrar.

En ese momento Fudou apareció por el pasillo y les vio a los dos juntos. Solo fingió no haber visto nada y abrió la puerta, Fuusuke pudo ver en los ojos de Fudou los celos.

-Fuusuke, ayúdame con este mueble, no sé montarlo.- Yuuna llamó desde la habitación.

-Voy~ - Fuusuke dijo con aires de victoria.

…Fudou…

En estos momentos Fudou no podía dejar de sentirse mal, no podía dejar de sentir rabia y dolor. Ahora mismo estaba muy frustrado. Tenía a la chica que amaba al lado, y a su rival justamente en la otra más allá; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, y justamente hoy están los dos en el piso juntos, a saber que estarán haciendo.

-No puedo pensar así. Decidí estar con Fuyuka… Sin embargo,…- Fudou ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, había intentado olvidar a Yuuna, y él pensaba que lo había conseguido, pero todo en vano.

Fudou vivía solo, Fuyuka iba de vez en cuando a limpiar la casa ya que él, estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos y viajar para jugar contra otros equipos. Para mejorar la situación, le había llegado la noticia de que el entrenador sustituto del que ahora tenía, podía ser el tío de Yuuna, uno de los hermanos de Mario.

Se le había quitado las ganas de comer, ahora mismo estaba demasiado nervioso y pensativo, como para si quiera pensar en comer o hacer la comida.

…Sector V…

Una carta llega desde lo más alto del posicionamiento de la organización, ahora mismo es entregada al actual Seitei, Ishido Shuji (Goenji Shuuya). Abrió la carta y poco a poco leyó lo que ponía en ella.

-Umm…- Fue lo único que dijo mientras parecía estar en las nubes. –Necesitamos un entrenador para el nuevo equipo que el Sector V acaba de entrenar… ¡Tráiganme una lista de posibles candidatos!- Este ordenó mientras pensaba cuidadosamente que tipo de equipo sería.

No tardó en averiguar qué tipo de equipo, era perfectamente el estereotipo que el Sector V tenía en mente; chicos con carisma, presencia aterradora y con auras de fuerza y soberbia, pero al fin y al cabo, unos críos.

-Preséntense- Ishido les ordenó.

-¡Somos el equipo Kimera Idai (Gran Quimera)!- Todos ellos contestaron mientras saludaban con un saludo algo extraño.

-Así que este es el nuevo equipo, ¿eh?- Goenji ahora mismo estaba algo asustado.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso es todo, algo corto, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo hago otro capi ;D**

**Me gustaría avisar, para los que también estéis en DeviantArt que pronto subiré un dibujo del equipo Kimera Idai, para los que no lo tengan, pueden ver el link de mi cuenta en mi perfil de FanFiction.**

**Un saludo.**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
